


Two Confessions

by koutkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, akaashi cries for a bit but i swear its nothing bad, cute boys being cute, mentions of the other fukurodani third years because i love them with all my heart, my writing is terrible sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutkeiji/pseuds/koutkeiji
Summary: Akaashi nervously shifts in his place on the ground, debating if he should really be doing this. But then again, would he have another chance?“I love you, Bokuto-san”The words rolled out of his mouth smoothly, It’s as if he’s been saying them forever.





	Two Confessions

It’s a chilly friday night in Tokyo. Bokuto ended up staying the night at Akaashi’s place since their study session lasted longer than expected. At some point, Bokuto deemed it was a perfect time for a break and practically dragged Akaashi outside to the backyard.

“We can see the stars way better at your place ‘Kaashi! There’s too many trees at mine so they’re all covered,” with a small pout on his face, Bokuto plops down onto the soft grass, “I can sit here forever!”

“You say that every time, Bokuto-san.”

“But it’s true! I would stay here forever if I could!” A wide smile breaks out onto his face, his eyes close with dimples slightly showing on each rosy cheek.

Akaashi makes his way next to him and sits right beside him, hugging his knees close. None of them say a word after that. Bokuto lays flat on the ground and stares up at the night sky. Akaashi takes this time to really look at Bokuto, he watches him as his eyes are blown wide, taking in all the beauty that the stars above provided him.

Taking a deep breath, Akaashi speaks again, “Bokuto-san, your final exams are soon. Which also means that….that you’re graduation is coming closer. Are you prepared for that?”

For a moment, Bokuto stays silent. His eyes still wondering about the sky, as if they held the answer he needed. In a very soft voice, almost a whisper, Bokuto responds,

“Not…. not really. I’m really gonna miss the team, y’know? I’m… I’m gonna miss you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi hums in agreement, deciding to look up at the night sky.  A slight blush creeps up his neck and paints a lovely cherry color on his cheeks.

Akaashi lays back on the grass with his arms behind his head, “I’m positive you’ll do well in your new team. You’re very talented… and everyone loves being around you,” Akaashi looks over at Bokuto, only to find him staring right at him.

So, naturally, Akaashi stares right back.

“It’s not gonna be the same. Without you guys…I..I don’t think I'll be good enough. We all work so well together..”

“Bokuto-san. Don't say that. You’re the strongest, most hardworking player I know, do you even remember the amount of times you’ve led us to nationals?” Akaashi shifts closer, only because the wind picked up a bit and Bokuto is always surprisingly warm.  

Bokuto lets out a small chuckle and leans closer to him, “It wasn’t all me! We are a team! We did it together!” Bokuto smiles wide again and his dimples make a reappearance.

_Yeah...a team._

_A team without Komi and Konoha._

_A team without Washio or Sarukui._

_A team without Bokuto..our ace..our captain.._

_A team that Akaashi’s gonna play in without his closest friends_

People always say that he’s the quiet, cold one. The one who never shows his emotions. But, whenever it comes to Bokuto, Akaashi can’t quite control himself. Surprisingly enough, they’ve only known each other for a short while, but it always feels like they’ve spent a lifetime together.

Their study sessions, training camps and team hangouts….it’s all ending too quickly for Akaashi’s liking.

Minutes of silence pass between them as they look up at the sky.

“I’m going to miss tossing to you”

At this, Bokuto’s gaze quickly falls on Akaashi, but he isn’t look back at him, instead he has an arm covering his eyes.

“Akaashi?..”

“I’ll miss you, Bokuto-san. I mean… we will all miss you but...” Akaashi’s voice trembles slightly, as shaky hands cover his face completely.

Suddenly, warmth spreads all over Akaashi’s chest, as Bokuto wraps his arms around him as he scoops Akaashi into a tight hug, “Please don’t cry. Especially over me,” one of Bokuto’s hands starts to rub soothing circles on his back

“Here, look”

Bokuto pulls back and lifts a small chain over his head. Grabbing one of Akaashi’s hands, he places a silver chain necklace accented with a small owl charm on Akaashi’s open palm.

Akaashi’s eyes open wide, “No, Bokuto-san i can't take this from you. You love this necklace,” Akaashi looks down at his palm as he tries to hand Bokuto the necklace back. Bokuto had bought it back at a festival during their first year playing together, and has always worn it since.

“I want you to have it Akaashi. That way I can always be with you! No matter how far away I am! I'll never leave you, okay?” Bokuto smiles again. It’s the same beautiful wide smile that makes Akaashi’s stomach fill with butterflies and his face flush completely red.

“Can I put it on you Akaashi?”

Without saying a word, Akaashi turns around, his back facing Bokuto. Soon enough his arms are reaching over and putting the necklace in place. Akaashi can feel the warmth from his hands trying to work the tiny clasp.  

Once it’s locked on, Akaashi turns around. Bokuto staring right at him as he whispers, “You’re beautiful, Akaashi..”

Bokuto blushes furiously and jumps back slightly,

“I mean… you uh… y-you look good! Yeah you look good Akaashi!”

Akaashi laughs as one of his hands starts to twiddle with the owl charm,

“Thank you, Bokuto-San,”  He, looks up at him and smiles, his cheeks rosy and his eyes glossed over, “I love it”

The two boys sat in silence once again listening as the wind pushed against the trees and the night bugs sing loudly.

Akaashi wraps the thin silver chain around his finger, then fully grasping it and pulls it close to his chest. Akaashi’s feelings for the older boy weren’t exactly a secret. He’s been pretty obvious. He just hasn't figured out when he's going tell Bokuto about it,

_Guess it's now or never.._

Akaashi nervously shifts in his place on the ground, debating if he should really be doing this. But then again, would he have another chance?

 _“_ I love you, Bokuto-san _”_

The words rolled out of his mouth smoothly, It’s as if he’s been saying them forever. His heart thundered in his chest.

Bokuto stares at Akaashi’s hands as his fingers reached for each other, pulling. His unusual silence making him more anxious than ever.

Akaashi huffs out a shaky breath, he shuts his eyes tightly and makes his way to stand but only collapses down onto a hard chest.

Bokuto doesn’t say a word, he just holds Akaashi tight. Bokuto leaves a small kiss on Akaashi’s head, as the younger wraps his arms around him.

"I love you too, Akaashi.”

Akaashi pulls back and looks at Bokuto’s face. He’s smiling wide, with his dimples showing proudly on each rosy cheek.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the very first BokuAka fic i've ever written, and I apologize that it seems so rushed...and terrible..lol. I actually made this in the middle of class and i haven't had enough time to edit it because of studying. But please leave feedback in the comments! Tell me if you liked it or hated it, or if you liked a certain part! I want to improve my writing and hearing back from you will certainly help me. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
